


Science Experiment

by orphan_account, TheOneWithAllTheReferences



Series: Advancing the Canon (Video Games edition!) [5]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Experiments on Monsters, Gen, I had to completely rewrite this since I forgot to save :’), It was so much better before it got deleted, I’m just adding to the canon, More Backstory, Sadness, Well - Freeform, Why’d I do this to her, Wrote this while listening to the Undertale ost, especially my sweet little yellow bean, i LOVE THESE CHARACTERS SO MUCH, i Love the amalgamates too, i dunno, it’s kinda my thing, now you got stuck with this shit, probably not my best, shes so awkward and it’s just so relatable, this whole tags section is just me rambling haha, why’d Toby do this to her is a better question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithAllTheReferences/pseuds/TheOneWithAllTheReferences
Summary: Amalgamations.Horrifying creatures.Tortured souls fused as one.This was all her fault.
Series: Advancing the Canon (Video Games edition!) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790497
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	Science Experiment

This year was monumental for the Underground. The sixth human had fallen, a young girl with curly hair and little ballet flats. Most monsters assumed that because she had such a docile and kind appearance, she would be no threat to them. Oh boy, were they wrong. 

King Asgore had captured her soul, but not before the damage was done. For a scrawny-looking child, she had put up one hell of a fight, and not just with him, with any monster that stood in her path. But, this girl was sadistic, cruel, and merciless. She made sure they suffered.

Instead of killing them instantly, she lowered their HP down to the lowest possible point so they had to struggle on for hours, or sometimes days, before finally dying. When their families and friends found them, still holding on, it made them all the more broken.

Now, here they all stood at the door to Alphys’s lab. Some were sobbing, and some were in shock. They had all pleaded with her to save them, to bring back their precious loved ones that they had literally carried to her. 

She had tried to explain that the only tangible solution was merely experimental, but they had all persisted. Looking into the silently grieving eyes of children as they were told their parents and family members couldn’t be saved was enough to break her. 

She reluctantly agreed, not wanting to be the heartless asshole who refused to help. Within moments the hope was restored to the young (and old, no discrimination here) monsters’ hearts. Upon questioning the king about it, he told her to go ahead, which gave the young scientist more motivation to continue.

Unlocking the human souls from their cases, she turned on the Determination Extractor and let it go to work. After leeching every single drop of Determination out of the six prisoners, Alphys locked them back in. With a wince, she heard them struggling and crying out, wanting to be freed permanently. Tuning out the noise, she waved goodbye to them to make herself feel better.

Now, she had work to do. With all of the liquid Determination she had collected, it was time to heal her patients. When she reentered the room, she realized that the injured monsters were running out of time. She knew she needed to hurry up if they were to survive. 

The reptilian doctor swiftly poured the unpredictable mix into several syringes, one for each patient it must be administered to. Then, she realized what she needed to do. She needed to expose their souls.

Alphys took a deep breath in to brace herself, and then exhaled, forcing all of her canine-like patients together into a fight. Some seemed startled as this happened, but the majority were unfazed. This meant bad news to her, and she knew she had to act. FAST. Now that they were more vulnerable and unlikely to block her “attacks,” she plunged a syringe into each of their souls and jammed down hard.

Almost like glue filling in the cracks of glass, the liquid Determination patched up the broken shards of each soul, binding them together. Relieved, and thoroughly confused, Alphys allowed herself a sigh before moving on to her next subject. 

After nearly an hour of healing the injured monsters’ nearly shattered souls, the exhausted scientist collapsed onto a table covered in cushiony papers, falling into a blissful sleep. The overjoyed patients were hugging and laughing with each other without a care in the world. They were so grateful to be alive.

When she awoke a few hours later, Alphys called the families of each healed monster to promise that they could come home the next day, after a few tests to make sure they were all right. The families agreed, and bidding good night to their loved ones, fell asleep happy.

Oh, how fate could be so cruel to such innocents, am I right?

Fatigued by the operations, the patients fell asleep clinging to each other, missing the comforting arms of their families but relying on each other. This, by far, was the worst night of their lives, but they wouldn’t know until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> More fanon to add to the canon haha. That’s how I roll here! But seriously, I love Alphys so much. I knew I had to write something for Undertale since I love it and I realized I had nothing on here for it. I hope you enjoyed the story! I tried to write it accurate to the characters as always, but I had a lot of trouble writing for the amalgamates. So, as always, but especially this time, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated so don’t be shy~


End file.
